Call of the Dark
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: This fic is a short one that I've been working on since I'm still working on my other fics. It revolves around a villian from one of my first fics


**Call of the Dark: Regeneration of Ixis**

**References and Characters of Sonic the Hedgehog by: Yuji Naka of SEGA and Ken Penners of Archie Comics.**

**References of The Slayers by: Tsuguhiko Kadokawa**

**Fan Characters and story made by: Maurice A. Nigma**

**Notes for readers:** Sorry for the long delay in updating my own chapter for **Bass's Assault**, folks. I've been so caught up with trying to get ready for my own college classes. In any case, I would like to apologize about being late. In either case, I would like to say that this chapter was inspired with something that I've been meaning to put into words for some time. That and the fact that I've needed something to get cleared out of my head. If any of you have been reading the story The **Red Star in the Darkness** then you would know the character that's in this short story. I would like to thank the group **Generation-A** for their continued support on the fics that I've been doing and I wish them luck with their own works. Well, with this said and done, enjoy the short fic.

The universe is a vast and boundless black void of filled with a large number and variety of stars as well as planets. Humans from the Earth have always looked up at the night sky to think about what wonders and worlds would be way beyond their own solar system. Most of which haven't discovered yet or is inhabited by any life forms. Some which is known to man that live on Earth while others remain unknown. While the universe may contain many fascinating wonders that have yet to be discovered by man, there are some things within this plain of existence that is better left alone. Things that are just too beyond any being's understanding to comprehend.

Like the sudden appearance of a mysterious and yet powerful dark-purple nebula that has just recently appear out of nowhere. But the oddest thing about this pheonemon is that this one doesn't seem to be taking in a form of a sun as that was what stars really are if anyone were to look up close. In order for a new sun to be born, it would require about about over an estimate of a thousand years for the gases to be condensed into its destined form. Instead, it seems to be maintaining its form and presence as if it were like a living breathing life form. If anyone or anything were to be unfortunate to be near it, they would've heard what the dark purple glowing nebula had to say.

**_"This is truly remarkable," _**the mysterious force within the gaseous cloud saying to itself while at the same time sounding amazed at whatever it was achieving. **_"The Dark Matter that these humans call it seems to be intergrating itself towards my own body. Not only that, but with every ounce of it that I absorb, my power seems to be getting stronger than my mortal form. Stronger than any magic or power that I've gained throughout the time that I've live in Mobius. Even beyond that of the Chaos Emeralds that I've once accumulated during that time I was defeated by the Quickster and his friends as well as that young human Miguel. The very same human that delivered my defeat and would've ended my life too if not for the Zone of Silence's remaining reminants that I've absorbed." _**

****As if to empathize its point, a portion of the large nebula's cloud began to take in the shape of a huge claw that looked as though it belonged to a lobster. It then began to place its sharp grip on what appears to be a moon-shaped planet that appears to have no signs of life on it. As soon as the huge claw got a firm grip on its prey, it suddenly started to squeeze the huge planet within its grasp and it suddenly burst into a huge explosion of heat, rock, and energy like a powerful super nova. As the light continued to radiate its presence near the mysterious creature in the glowing purple cloud, a hideous and menacing chuckle could be heard from the within the gaseous substance that created the huge claw.

**_"Heh! Heh! Heh! Well, I guess that I should be thanking that human for doing this to me since it now has made me more beyond a Mobian or human," _**the entity thought to itself outloud while at the same time finding amusement with what it just did a few moments ago. **_"Although that I'm no longer a mere mortal that has flesh and blood, I've practically become what most beings dreamed of becoming: a God! However, despite my new powers and form, I'm still too weak to be able to form a new physcial body for my own. But in the meantime, I would bind my time in taking in the Dark matter that I've absorb from within this plane as while watching the events unfold with my enemies's own home worlds while seeing how my own creation is doing. _**

_**"It's rather strange that Chaos clone of mine would choose to name itself Nightmare Parasite. A rather fitting name when I consider what it could do. But it's also a pity that it wasn't able to defeat that human boy and his new young lady friend even with all of the great power that it possessed. Now it's reduced to merely resurrecting beings from other realms to do its bidding. But I know what it's really up to for when it sent those beings into those realms in order to gain the remains of those beings that tried to gain great power for their own purposes but failed. **_

_**"Heh! Heh! Heh! Well, I would allow that creature to have its little fun with using its henchmen while I watch from behind the scenes as I gain more Dark Matter in order to restore myself. But that's not what I'm most interested in. No, what I'm most interested in is the great and powerful negative energy that's being emitted from within the boy Miguel's body. Judging from the way that he'd reacted from that nightmare of his, I'd say that he's afraid of what he saw and felt. Whatever reason that he has, it's of no importance to me. What I'm after is the great power that he possesses. However, in order to do so, I would have to wait in order to get my chance on extracting that same type of energy from within his body and use it for my own needs. **_

_**"But even so, I must not allow myself to be discovered while either side are fighting amongst themselves. Even those beings that have been pulling the strings around the scenes throughout the cosmos. Yes, I could barely feel their presence from within this lifeless and brutal plane of existence. But they're there, noneless."**_

True to its words, the area that the mysterious nebula-like being was in was almost devoid of almost all stars that usually filled the black void of the universe with numerous amounts of light. Not only that, but the plane of the space that it was in was also devoid of life or even a planet filled with an atmosphere. All that existed within the place within space that the life form was in was nothing but lifeless space debris as well as moons that didn't shine with the light that would normally be assisted with the light of a sun. If a human were to be able to see the place that the huge nebula-like being was in, he or she would've describe that plane of existence as a desolate and lonely place.

**_"Those three beings that interfered with Nightmare Parasite's own plans to gain the ultimate power were also the very same ones that gave that young human the Star Sword!" _**the mysterious being said to itself out loud with an angry tone while at the same time letting its purple cloud like body erupt like a normal space nebula would for when it was forming into a new sun. **_"Those three seem to appear to help Miguel and his friends for whenever they are in the deepest and gravest of situations. Right now, they've already found other humans along with beings that are worthy to be able to withstand the forces that Parasite's gathering. But it seems to me that they don't know that I'm still alive within this or any other plane of existence. They didn't even made a single attempt to contact Miguel directly by they're normal means. Whatever they have planned would fail in the end for when they found out that I'm still among the living and have become more than a mere mortal._**

_**"But won't it be interesting to watch as both Parasite and those fools battle each other while they didn't know that I'm watching them from behind the scenes? Heh! Heh! Heh! If there is truly a God of Destiny, he or she is certainly fond of plot twists. Well, it's time for me to prepare everything for my own unexpected reappearance into the living world. Won't Miguel and his friends be surprised for when they see me alive again? I can't wait to see the expression on his face for when he realizes that he's the one that made me into what I am now. Hee! Hee! Hee!" **_

****As soon as it finished those words that echoed throughout the empty void of the space that its in, a part of the creature's large gaseous mass was soon took in the shape of a long-bearded but strong-looking old man. But there is something about the newly formed entity that would puzzle anyone. For one thing, the newly created creature looked almost humanoid. Another detail about this entity is that it possessed a huge claw like that of a lobster's. The last noticable characteristic that this human shaped creature possessed is the huge horn on his forehead.

**_"Hee! Hee! Hee! As soon as I've gathered and absorb enough Dark Matter within my body, I would be strong enough to take on a physical presence on either realm. But right now, I'm rather enjoying the little drama that's unfolding between Miguel and his little friends. That dream of his saids it all. The way that he was able to kill his own allies with a pleasure to kill is so priceless. I wonder what it would be like to have him as my right hand man? Or better yet, as soon as I've found him in his most weakest and vulnerable state, I would be able to abstract whatever causing those dreams from within his body and use it to create a being who's power would make the very Gods and Monsters themselves tremble before him. _**

_**"But for now, I think I'm just going to watch while I continue to absorb more Dark Matter into my new form as I too gather my own forces. I think that with a little time and some random searching, I would be able to find the necessary allies in my own forces to not only rival that of Parasite's, but be enough for the human as well as his companions. Soon they would know that nothing within any realm or universe would be enough to get rid of me completely. Soon the name of Ixis Naugus would known as a name to be feared amongst every living being within all realms. Hee! Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" **_

****With those thoughts done and through his own formless mouth, the nebula that was now revealed to be Ixis Naugus soon turned his attention towards what appears to be a huge purple comet passing near his desolate place in space. **_"Well, it seems to me that judging from the huge amount of power and life energy that I'm sensing from that supposed meteor, I'd say that it's a planet," _**Ixis thought out loud to himself while at the same time giving off a shark like grin with the sharp teeth within his mouth. **_"That planet over there would be the first of my many conquests that I'm about to achieve with the power that I've just gained! Whoever is still on that planet would regret to have ever crossed this plane in space! Soon the power of Dark Matter would spread to every realm!" _**


End file.
